Jantungnya: a sequel
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: "Lee Jeno," panggilnya pada akhirnya. Orang itu terlihat menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak berbalik. Tidak apa, pikir Renjun. Pokoknya, hari ini semuanya harus diselesaikan. "…aku rasa kita butuh bicara. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, seolah tidak ada apa-apa… kurasa." /Tag: NoRen, MarkRen, NCT Dream, Mark. SEQUEL jantungnya.


**[Jantungnya: a sequel]**

 **Kalo ini saya kasi judul 'paru-parunya' entar malah diketawain kan jadi ya udah ini judulnya sama lagi aja dah**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak Renjun kedatangan orang itu, yang sekarang juga adalah penghuni apartemen yang sama dengannya. Sesuai dengan kata-katanya waktu itu, dia tinggal tepat 3 lantai di bawah kamar Renjun. Dia tidak terlalu mendengar kabar mengenai orang itu karena jarak 3 lantai lumayan jauh untuk menjadikan mereka tetangga. Renjun hanya bertemu dengannya tiap sedang menggunakan lift.

Renjun ini termasuk orang yang ramah. Kenal atau tidak, Renjun pasti akan menyapa jika bertemu di lift –toh, mereka juga penghuni apartemen ini, pikirnya. Tapi kenyataannya, tidak pernah ada percakapan di antaranya dan orang itu setiap mereka menggunakan lift. Mereka seakan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Renjun pernah kedapatan melihat orang itu bertegur sapa dengan sesama penghuni, dan dari situ, Renjun tahu kalau orang itu juga kurang lebih sama dengannya dalam urusan sapa-menyapa. Tidak begitu peduli kenal atau tidak. Tapi demi Tuhan, mereka bahkan menghindar kontak mata.

Hari ini pun begitu. Renjun dan orang itu sekarang berada di lift, hanya berdua. Renjun ingin pintu liftnya cepat terbuka dan dia segera keluar, tapi mana bisa. Dan kalaupun salah satu mereka harus keluar, orang itulah yang akan keluar pertama karena Renjun tinggal 3 lantai di atasnya.

Jujur, Renjun tidak nyaman kalau harus mendiamkan seperti itu terus-terusan. Dia juga ingat jelas namanya, jadi memang bisa-bisa saja dia langsung menyapa dengan nama dan berbasa-basi. Tapi setiap dia merasa sudah cukup yakin untuk menyapa orang itu, pintu lift sudah terbuka dan orang itu harus segera keluar. Renjun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pintu lift menutup kembali.

"Aku duluan ya."

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. Itu suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar. Orang itu bicara padanya.

Renjun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tahu dia harusnya membalas walaupun singkat, tapi dia justru ingin mengatakan hal yang lain lagi.

"Lee Jeno," panggilnya pada akhirnya. Orang itu terlihat menghentikan langkahnya tapi tidak berbalik. Tidak apa, pikir Renjun. Pokoknya, hari ini semuanya harus diselesaikan. "…aku rasa kita butuh bicara. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, seolah tidak ada apa-apa… kurasa."

Orang itu mulai membalikkan badannya. Renjun bisa lihat kalau orang itu masih menghindar kontak mata dengannya. "…kamu ingat namaku."

"Eh." Renjun sedikit terkesiap. "Oh, tentu. …aku malah lebih susah untuk tidak ingat."

Jeno, orang itu, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jadi? Mau bicara di mana?"

Benar. Renjun sendiri juga tidak mau bicara sambil berdiri seperti ini. Lift-nya juga tidak bisa terus menerus ditahan agar tidak menutup. Mereka akhirnya turun lagi, ke kafe di lantai dasar.

Mereka hanya memesan seadanya di sana, karena memang tidak ada banyak pilihan yang bisa disajikan kafe itu. Renjun hanya berharap pesanannya akan datang dengan cepat. Dia tidak tahu harus memulai darimana untuk bicara.

Jeno juga sepertinya begitu. Dia hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Dia menunggu Renjun yang membuka topik karena dia juga yang mengajak.

"A-Aku bingung mulainya darimana…!" kata Renjun sambil mengusak rambutnya. Dia sendiri juga tahu harusnya dialah yang memulai, tapi dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Bahkan untuk mengajak Lee Jeno duduk bersamanya sekarang saja dia merasa sudah berbuat sesuatu yang butuh diberi penghargaan.

Jeno berdeham. "Apa saja boleh. Tanyakan saja," katanya, santai. "Karena aku sudah menjelaskan semua yang kutahu waktu itu."

Semua yang dia tahu? Renjun ragu. Mana mungkin dia sudah menjelaskan semua yang dia tahu dalam satu pertemuan singkat macam itu. "Waktu kamu datang ke apartemenku, kamu sebenarnya sudah tahu kan kalau kamu tidak salah alamat?" akhirnya Renjun bertanya. "Maksudku, kamu sudah tahu kalau orang yang tinggal di sana benar-benar Huang Renjun kan?"

"Hm-hm. Aku sebelumnya sudah mencari tahu," jawabnya tanpa beban. "Aku tahu kalau kamu tinggal sendiri. Dan aku juga sempat dapat ciri-cirimu dari orang-orang sekitar sini. Jadi aku juga tidak merasa salah orang ketika aku melihat orang berambut merah yang membukakan pintunya."

Renjun menggigit bibirnya. Dia merasa sedikit sensitif soal rambutnya yang merah. Dia mengecatnya ketika lulus SMA untuk mengubah image.

"…apa saja yang kamu dapat?"

Jeno tidak langsung menjawab karena pelayan menghampiri dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Renjun juga berhenti bicara karena tidak mau pelayan itu mendengar. Dia merasa itu bukan pembicaraan yang bisa dimaklumi orang lain dengan mudah.

"Soal itu," kata Jeno setelah pelayannya pergi. "aku mencari tahu hubungan kalian. Kalian kenal di mana, kapan, …seperti itulah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya dapat informasi kalau kalian dulunya satu sekolah saat SMA. Itu saja."

Renjun mendengarkan tutur kata Jeno tentang bagaimana Jeno awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya bisa dapat informasi sebatas itu. Dia mencoba mencari tahu lewat guru-guru tentang apa yang kira-kira menghubungkan Lee Minhyung dan Huang Renjun yang adalah dua murid dari angkatan berbeda, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang mengenal Huang Renjun pasti mengenal Lee Minhyung, tapi yang mengenal Lee Minhyung tidak pasti mengenal Huang Renjun.

Dalam hati, Renjun mengiyakan. Dia memang tidak mencolok saat SMA.

Tapi yang dibingungkan Jeno adalah kenapa baik teman-teman dari pihak Lee Minhyung maupun dari pihak Huang Renjun sepertinya tidak begitu tahu juga hubungan antara keduanya.

"…kukira, paling tidak teman-teman kalian akan tahu setidaknya satu atau dua hal tentang kalian. Apakah kalian pernah terlibat dalam sebuah proyek sekolah atau tidak, atau kalian pernah bertukar nomor telepon atau yah, apapun. Tapi tidak ada yang…—"

"Kamu mencari tahu sampai ke teman-temanku?"

Jeno diam. Ah, sial. Dia kebanyakan bicara. Dia lihat Renjun. Tampangnya sulit diartikan.

"…iya. Maaf," katanya, pelan. Tadi dia sudah lumayan bisa menatap Renjun tepat pada matanya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. "Aku tahu itu privasi, tapi…."

"Lupakan saja. Lanjutkan."

Tidak tahu harus benar-benar menurut atau tidak, Jeno memilih untuk melanjutkan demi keinginannya untuk tahu juga. Dia melanjutkan soal perkiraannya bahwa Lee Minhyung memang tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Huang Renjun pada teman-temannya di sekolah. Hanya perasaan yang tidak pernah disampaikan semasa hidupnya.

"Kalau kupikir lagi, Lee Minhyung kelihatannya tipe orang yang tidak akan mengumbar perasaannya. Mungkin… dia baru akan mengatakannya padamu setelah lulus."

Renjun tersenyum kecut memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Mungkin… mungkin saja begitu kalau memang dia masih ada di sini sampai hari kelulusan.

"Aku… aku sudah bilang kan bagaimana aku sangat berterima kasih pada Lee Minhyung?" kata Jeno ketika melihat Renjun mengalihkan muka. "Aku ingin keinginannya terkabul."

[Bisa bersama Huang Renjun].

Renjun ingat jelas bagaimana tulisan itu terlihat di kertasnya. Memikirkan soal ada yang menginginkan dirinya sampai terbawa mati seperti itu membuat Renjun merasa… entahlah. Sekarang, dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakannya pada orang di depannya ini.

"Kamu serius ingin menggantikan Mark Lee –maksudku, Lee Minhyung untuk bisa bersamaku?" Renjun balik bertanya. "Kamu benar-benar serius bisa menggantikan?"

Jeno tidak segera membalas dan Renjun juga sudah memperkirakan itu. "…kalau itu yang diinginkan Lee Minhyung…," jawabnya, tapi dipotong.

"Apa perasaanku tidak pernah masuk dalam perhitunganmu?"

Nada bicara Renjun tidak berubah, tapi Jeno merasa seakan dipukul mendengarnya. Renjun melihat Jeno dengan tatapan yang juga sama datarnya dengan intonasi bicaranya.

Perasaan Huang Renjun. Jeno tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang itu. Dia hanya mencari tahu segala sesuatunya dengan hanya mempertimbangkan sudut pandang Lee Minhyung.

"Maaf. …maaf. Aku tidak…–maksudku bukan seperti itu…."

Jeno minta maaf, tapi Renjun tidak begitu menjawabinya. Tidak, dia tidak marah. Dia juga bingung mendapati Jeno malah menghujaninya beribu ucapan maaf. Akhirnya, dia hanya berusaha menghentikannya melakukan itu.

"Aku berkata begitu karena aku ingin kamu juga memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri. Kamu tidak mengenalku, apalagi menyukaiku," kata Renjun sambil memberikan gestur pada Jeno untuk berhenti menundukkan kepalanya. "…kalau dipaksakan, kita berdua yang tersiksa nantinya."

Jeno terlihat menggigit bibirnya. Dia kemudian juga mengutarakan keraguan yang dia rasakan bahkan ketika dia berkunjung ke apartemen Renjun sebelumnya. Jujur, dia juga tidak merasa seyakin itu untuk menggantikan menemani orang yang dikasihi orang lain.

"Aku sudah mewujudkan keinginannya untuk kuliah di sekolah bisnis. Juga keinginannya untuk memandang bintang di bumi bagian selatan," katanya dengan masih memilih kata-kata yang cocok untuk diucapkan. Tangannya yang menggeser-geserkan cangkir itu bisa membuktikan kegelisahannya. "…tapi aku merasa, keinginannya yang terakhir ini… adalah yang tersulit –oh, tapi bukan berarti aku berpikir kamu susah untuk disukai. Hanya saja…."

"Kamu sudah menyukai orang lain?"

Renjun tertawa pelan melihat Jeno yang diam, tapi mukanya sedikit memerah. Itu sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, masalah selesai. Sedikit menyayangkan ini, tapi keinginan Lee Minhyung yang terakhir benar-benar tidak bisa dikabulkan." Renjun meregangkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai menyesap minumnya yang tadi dipesan. Jeno juga mengikuti dengan berhenti menggerak-gerakkan cangkirnya, lalu membawanya ke dekat bibirnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya minum dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti. Keduanya hanya fokus untuk menghabiskan minumnya masing-masing sambil sesekali melirik samping kanan dan kiri lalu juga melirik hapenya yang diletakkan di meja.

Mereka lalu membicarakan soal hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Mereka sepakat untuk menganggap bukan apa-apa kejadian yang lalu-lalu itu, tapi mereka sudah terlalu mengetahui beberapa hal mengenai satu sama lain, sampai-sampai untuk berkata mereka adalah orang yang saling tidak mengenal juga jadi terkesan lucu. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengulang perkenalan dan akhirnya mereka berteman.

"Aku sudah mau ke atas. Aku belum memberi makan ikan peliharaanku." Jeno berkata sambil merapikan bawaannya yang tidak banyak. Dia mundurkan kursinya untuk memberi ruang keluar. "Mau bareng?"

Renjun menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku masih ingin menumpang wifi di sini sebentar."

Jeno kemudian pamit sambil tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Renjun. Ketika dia sudah sedikit menjauh dari mejanya, dia sempat menolehkan kepala pada Renjun. "…aku tahu ini sedikit memaksa, tapi… kuharap, kamu mau memikirkan soal Lee Minhyung –maksudku, aku tidak memintamu menyukainya. Tapi… mungkin dia akan senang jika orang yang disayanginya sekarang jadi memikirkannya juga."

Mata Renjun terbelalak sesaat, sebelum akhirnya hanya mengalihkan pandangan. Jeno tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

"Akan kucoba." Renjun bergumam. "Sana, pergilah. Kasihan ikanmu."

Jeno tertawa renyah lalu melambaikan tangan sekadarnya, yang juga dibalas Renjun. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan melemparkan senyum. Tapi begitu Jeno sudah benar-benar tidak menghadap ke arah Renjun karena sudah berjalan menuju lift, lambaian tangan Renjun terhenti dan senyumannya juga memudar. Tangannya berhenti bergerak, tapi masih dia angkat tidak jauh dari mejanya. Perlahan, diletakkan tangannya di atas meja sambil melihat ke dalam cangkirnya yang sudah tinggal menyisakan sedikit larutan cokelat.

Renjun menarik napas dalam, lalu dia tutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia tekan keningnya yang terasa berat. Dia memikirkan soal apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya pada Jeno.

Keinginan Lee Minhyung benar-benar tidak bisa dikabulkan.

Siapa yang berkata begitu? Renjun sendiri.

Lee Minhyung –Mark Lee, menginginkan dirinya untuk bisa bersama Renjun suatu hari nanti.

Sampai di situ sajakah keinginannya? Tidak. Mungkin dia juga menginginkan kehadiran Renjun di acara wisudanya setelah lulus dari sekolah bisnisnya. Lalu mungkin juga Mark Lee ingin membawa Renjun ikut memandang bintang di belahan bumi selatan bersamanya. Mungkin… mungkin….

Helaan napas keras keluar dari celah muluhnya. Dia benar-benar lelah memikirkan segala hal yang berawalan 'mungkin' dan 'mungkin' ini. Dia juga dari kemarin dibuat pening memikirkan beribu 'kalau' dan 'kalau'.

Kalau saja waktu itu Renjun berani menyapa Mark Lee waktu dia lihat kakak kelasnya itu sedang berdiri di depan gedung C sekolahnya, mungkin mereka akan pernah sekali saja bertukar kata.

Kalau saja waktu itu Renjun mau menceritakan sedikit saja tentang perasaannya untuk Mark Lee pada teman terdekatnya, mungkin akan ada temannya yang mendukung perasaannya sampai sekarang.

Kalau saja waktu itu Renjun bisa menantang dirinya sendiri untuk menatap Mark Lee lebih lama lagi hingga akhirnya dia juga menyadari kalau sedang diperhatikan, mungkin itu bisa membuat Mark Lee tahu perasaannya walau hanya sedikit.

Lalu apa nanti akan ada yang berubah? Renjun tidak tahu, tapi dia merasa lebih bisa menggantungkan harapannya membayangkan semua skenarionya itu satu-satu jadi kenyataan. Tapi tidak dilakukannya lama-lama, karena dia teringat kalau walaupun semua itu dilakukannya, Mark Lee masih mungkin untuk tetap pergi. Akhirnya akan sama saja –atau malah lebih parah.

Renjun terus menyiksa pikirannya dengan semua pernyataan yang mengandai-andai itu. Dia menyesali kepayahan dirinya dulu –dan juga sekarang. Kenapa tidak dia coba saja dulu memanggil namanya? Toh, dia suka menyebutkan namanya ketika hanya sendirian di kamar, membayangkan dirinya memanggil Mark Lee seolah mereka kenal dekat.

Untuk melegakan hatinya, Renjun juga sempat menyalahkan Mark Lee karena dia juga tidak pernah berusaha mendekati Renjun lebih dulu. Tapi berpikir begitu juga membuat dirinya makin terpuruk lebih parah lagi.

Renjun memikirkan kata-kata Jeno tadi sebelum dia pergi. Dia meminta Renjun untuk mencoba memikirkan Mark Lee kalau memang Renjun tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Haha. Lucu. Untuk tidak memikirkan Mark Lee itu –bagi Renjun, justru lebih susah untuk dilakukan.

"Kalau aku beritahu dia soal aku sebenarnya suka pada Lee Minhyung…," gumamnya pelan sambil memikirkan rambut orang itu yang ber-higlight-kan hijau –orang yang sekarang menyimpan jantung Mark Lee dalam dirinya. Dia tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang mendengar atau tidak. "…bagaimana reaksinya ya?"

Renjun menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya. Dia lelah dan ingin kembali ke kamarnya di lantai atas, tapi dia rasa mungkin sebaiknya dia menetap dulu di sana sampai paling tidak, dia merasa lebih tenang.

.

.

 **END**

a/n. bad ending tapi menurut saya lumayan realistis wkwk.

Yha ini juga sequel! Dari ff yang judulnya 'Jantungnya'. Kalo belum baca, baca dan fav ya hahaha. Aku ngerasa gagal nulis ini karena gak sesuai dengan bayangan huhu apalagi tension-nya di sini itu jelas-jelas kalah sama prequel-nya. Huhu. Nangis.

Dan maaf ya kalo liat aku up mulu yha. Bosan luar biasa. Gak ada yang mau jalan sama saya soalnya hue. Lagi pada ujian bukan sih wkwk gatau deng pokoknya sabar-sabar aja nanti kalo pas kalian balik liat ada noren lagi tapi ternyata bikinan saya semua wks kasian kalian

[Oh iya. Di review 'Jantungnya', banyak yang bilang Jeno maksa. Dan dengan adanya sequel ini, aku mau bilang; benar. Jeno maksa. HAHA. Dia juga ngerasa nggak bisa ngelaksanain keinginannya Mark yang itu.]

Dan saya tidak mau melayani pertanyaan Jeno suka sama siapa ya wkwk


End file.
